SWD: Just Our Luck
by Stronger123
Summary: Third in SWD series... With the girls healed and back, who will be the first to notice the disappearing Leaguers? Multiple OC's
1. Pranksters

**Welcome to the third in the Sorry! Wrong Dimension! Series! It is imperative you have read the two before this, and they won't be too hard to find. I only own the plot, Astrid, ****_Cherryblosssom24_**** owns Bella, ****_Retart3_**** owns Grace, ****_Rainbow22_**** owns Anna, ****_Vanillaautumn98_**** owns Quanta, and ****_Sunset22_**** owns Lydia, not Young Justice, or anything else in here. In case you haven't noticed, the winning title of the poll for this story is ****_SWD: Just Our Luck_****. Congratulations everyone who voted for that title, it was extremely close!**

**WARNINGS (I'm actually starting these ^-^): Alcohol, Red Bull, and some serious pranksters... oh, an angry Batman and Bat humour too :D**

* * *

TEAMS POV (7AM)  
"I'm alive!" Bella ran through the common room at 6am. Luckily, the entire team was awake for an early morning training session.

"We don't care," Lydia sighed, already knowing her sister was awake.

"Bella!" Bart cried, easily catching up to the water girl, "you woke up!"  
"Duh," Bella rolled her eyes, before smiling again.

"Why is everyone except Astrid, Grace and I here?" Bellas head tipped to the side, confused.  
"Early morning training, none of you are well enough yet," Nightwing tried the call the situation.  
"Ok," Bella said brightly, skipping off down the corridor. Bart paused before shooting after her.

"Bella, everyone's having a movie night at 8, don't be late!" He grinned at her, before running back to train.

* * *

TEAMS POV (7:55PM)  
"Which movie?" Nightwing asked, kneeling by the TV.

"How about the newest Avengers movie?" Cassie suggested, flopping down onto one of the sofas. After a chorus of agreements, the disc was put in.

Astrid and Robin shared a smirk, before they stood up and stretched.  
"I'm gonna get a drink," Rob yawned, and the same time Astrid said; "I fancy popcorn."  
No one paid much heed as the two crept out of the living room towards the kitchen.

"Did you get the supplies?" Astrid smiled, and Robin nodded, grinning.  
"Hey guys, get me and Lyd a glass of water each will you?" Nightwing called out, somehow managing to stay quiet, yet still receiving several shushes from his teammates.

Robin and Astrid smirked. "Perfect," Rob whispered. Astrid and Robin quickly made up two glasses of water, with a hint of something extra, poured a can of Red Bull into a glass, and sprinkled something onto the sweet popcorn.  
They walked back in, careful to school their features into slight interest of the movie.

"Here," Astrid handed Lydia and Nightwing a glass of water each, as Robin walked round the back of where Anna and Connor were seated.

"Sorry Anna!" Robin whispered, as his hand accidentally tipped some of his Red Bull into Anna's grape juice.  
"As long as it wasn't Red Bull, I'll be fine," Anna smiled at the younger boy.  
"Grape juice," Robin grinned in return, sitting back down next to Astrid.

"Want some popcorn?" She asked Bart and Bella, who were sitting on the sofa behind the pranksters seat on the floor.  
"Please," Both the water girl and the speedster leant over them, grabbing large handfuls of popcorn. With added sugar, of course.

Lydia giggled, "he looks funny," pointing towards Loki.  
"Cue low alcohol tolerance," Astrid smiled, watching her sister sip her drink and Bella shove mountains of popcorn into her surprisingly large mouth.

"I'm find make people drinks, anyone want anything?" Astrid stood up, walking quietly towards the kitchen. After multiple agreements to her offer, Astrid asked Robin to help her, and he willingly obliged.

To multiple glasses of water or juice, was added a couple of sleeping pills. These glasses were handed to Mal, Karen, Jaime, Cassie, Batgirl, M'Gann, L'Gann, and Connor (he had a bit more than strictly necessary).

For the next couple of hours everyone sat quietly, watching movies until it was 11pm, when Nightwing and Lydia were obviously drunk.

Connor, Mal, Karen, M'Gann, L'Gann, Cassie, Batgirl and Jaime had fallen asleep, thanks to the sleeping pills, Anna, Grace, Gar, Bella and Bart were bouncing off the walls, due to Red Bull and sugar, and Quanta was obsessing over Astrids shiny necklace, thanks to her magpie tendencies.  
Robin and Astrid had taken about 100 photos each of their crazy teammates.

"Red Bull gives you wings!" Anna shouted, jumping off the sofa and flapping her arms, while Robin and Astrid sniggered.

BATMAN 02 echoed round the cave, and the two remaining sane people in the cave shared a panicked look.  
"Hide!" Robin whisper shouted, ducking into the kitchen.  
"He's the Batman, he'll find us," Astrid followed him into a hiding place.

Batman stepped into the room, taking a brief stop on patrol to check in on movie night. After finding everyone either, drunk, asleep, high on sugar, high on Red Bull, or obsessing over a necklace like Golam and the Ring, he looked around for Astrid and Robin. Both of whom jumped when he walked round the kitchen counter to face them.

"Astrid, Robin," Batman growled angrily, making the two gulp in fear, "why didn't you invite me in on your prank?"  
Astrid and Robin let their jaws drop, and stared up at the Dark Knight, only just comprehending what he had said.

"How about we just take photos instead?" Astrid waved a camera. Batman... smiled?... and nodded, turning with a swish of his cape towards the drunk Nightwing.

Quietly, friends m behind the kitchen counter, Astrid and Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Don't try that at home, kids ;) ok, so I started it off on a light note, but this will have some angst later on...**


	2. Flashbacks

**This chapter may or may not answer some questions you have... disclaimer see chapter one. Also, Sunset22 has started writing a sister story to this, SWD: The Untold Stories, filling in everything I leave blank. Cherryblosssom24 is writing a Bella/Impulse series of one shots called Rapids, and at some point there will be an Anna/Superboy story out called Power Test by Rainbow22...**

**WARNING: FLASHBACKS, SECRETS COMING TO LIGHT, AND OXYGEN. IF YOU HAVE AN IRRATIONAL FEAR OF OXYGEN, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU SURVIVE.**

* * *

It _hurt_.

Nightwing knew that now.

The fact that he wanted to know his girlfriends first kiss, because he knew he wasn't.

"Lydia," he started, "who was your first kiss?"

"Some guy, named Sam, or something. It wasn't anything to write home about," Lydia shrugged.

They were all in the common area, and I mean everyone. The entire team was there, supposedly having team bonding.

"You have to tell us now," Astrid probed.

"Fine," Lydia started, "we were on a school trip..."

_~ FLASHBACK_ ~  
"Sam and Lydia," a 14 year old Lydia sighed as she heard her partners name read out.

Sam was annoying, to say the least. He wouldn't stop bugging her. It had gotten worse, these past weeks, and it was probable he had bribed the teacher to get them to be partners.

It was also probable her teacher had taken the bribe.

"So, shall we go over there?" Sam asked her. They were studying the life cycle, something they learned ages ago but apparently needed to go over.

They were to catch as much as possible, take photos, write what species they were and what stage in the life cycle.

"Fine," Lydia sighed. Why couldn't she be ill today?

A couple of minutes later, Sam tipped something into the bucket.

"A frog," Sam said, as Lydia put her head next to his to get a better look.

"A toad," she corrected, before his lips crashed onto hers.

~ _FLASHBACK OVER_ ~

"And then?" Batgirl looked up from her magazine.

"I punched him, and pushed him into the pond. He dragged my in after, and tried to kiss me again."

"I sense more," Astrid grinned.

"I put a, well, something, into his mouth. I feel sorry for the something," Lydia groaned slightly, before smiling again.

"Well your first kiss was... interesting," Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, Anna?" Lydia asked.

"Ur, um, urm, I already told you mine," Anna stuttered.

"Wait till you hear it," Astrid smiled knowingly.

"It was with a guy named Garfield," she whispered.

"Was he ginger?" Nightwing asked, as Connor looked up.

"No. His hair was dyed blue," Anna shook her head, "it was..."

~ _FLASHBACK_ ~  
Anna loved her friends, she really did. But dragging her to a concert for a band she hated? Not cool.  
Either way, Anna left to go to the bathroom, but along the way, a guy with blue hair slammed her against the wall of the snack bar.

"Hi, I'm Garfield," she could smell the alcohol on his breath. After he led her, she slapped him.

"Did you just kiss my boyfriend?" A girl asked, bottle of beer in hand. She was wearing tiny shorts and something that looked to be a little more revealing than a bra.

Anna rolled her eyes, "he kissed me," she snarled, wiping her mouth.

"Go," the girl said dangerously.

"With pleasure," Anna growled, walking away.

~_ FLASHBACK OVER_ ~

"You gotta be kidding me," Quanta deadpanned, and Anna blushed.

"Completely out of character, right?" Astrid smirked, placing her bookmark into her book.

"Yeah. What was your first kiss, Astrid?" Jaime asked.

"I don't exactly remember it, but you guys do," the team waited in silence.

"Mistletoe. Christmas. Robin. Ring any bells?" Astrid sighed.

"Your first kiss... was with me?" Robin choked out, and Astrid blushed.  
"Me too,"he grinned, kissing her temple, and she smiled.

"How did you girls meet?" Gar asked from the floor.

Astrid smiled fondly at the memory.

~ _FLASHBACK_ ~

"Hi! I'm Bella Green, your shadow," An 11 year old Bella, as hyperactive as always, stuck her hand out to new girl, Astrid.

"Shadow? Oh, I'm Astrid," Astrid shook the girls hand.

"I help you send the school, be your friend etcetera until you settle in," Bella smiled, "this way."

"Do you come here on scholarship or not?" Astrid asked, hurrying to keep up with the speedy girl.

"Yes, sports scholar. What about you?" Bella knew enough to pretend to be sane until she got closer to the brunette.

"English Literature," Astrid nodded.

"Great! So, this is the library..." that day Astrid and Bella became good friends, and therefore each met the others sister.

~_ FLASHBACK OVER_ ~

"So that's how you four met, what about Grace and Quanta?" M'Gann asked.

~ _FLASHBACK_ ~  
Grace looked around her at the new school she was joining, until she spotted a blond girl about her age, seemingly new as well.

"Hi, I'm Grace," said girl introduced herself.

"Quanta," the blond smiled. "Are you new too?"

"Yep, going into grade 7," Grace nodded.

"Really? Me too!" They were interrupted by two girls their age walking up to them.

"Quanta Cory and Grace Cook?" They asked.

"Yes," the new students said simoultainiously.

"Great. I'm Astrid, and this is Bella. I come here on an English Lit scholarship, and Bella on a sports. We're your shadows," Astrid and Bella grinned.

"I'm Quanta," said girl smiled, "textiles scholarship."

"Grace, I'm got geographical," all four smiled.

~ _FLASHBACK OVER_ ~

"Do Lydia and Anna have scholarships too?" Karen asked.

"I have history and Anna has religious studies," Lydia nodded.

"Well all in all, that was great team bonding," Nightwing smiled, cladding his hands together. The girls shared a smile.

They missed the old days.

But who didn't?


	3. The Sparkle Case

**The plot is starting to thicken! Well, you won't really notice for another couple of chapters, but it starts here... disclaimer see chapter one. I also don't own Robert Pattinson, or Kristen Stewart, however much my friends keep asking me (Lara -_-), neither do I own Harry Potter. I'm sorry it's so short, I had a couple of nasty comments on another story and wasn't in the mood to write much**

**WARNING: Harry Potter, Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson break up thoughts**

* * *

"I can't believe Plastic Man has gone missing, and Robert Pattinson has too," Bella furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard.

"Well, he's a pretty famous person in our dimension too, I'm surprised he's here," Quanta shrugged.

"Kristen Stewart cheated on him here though, too," Astrid smirked, looking up from her English essay.

"He deserves better," Cassie looked up, nodding.

"I wonder if whoever kidnapped him thought the same thing," Grace wondered aloud. Cassie, being roughly the same age as the door other girls, had become good friends with them.

Graces thought was left with a moment of silence, each girl debating the possibility.

"Oh well, he plays a sparkling fairy vampire thing, and a Huffelpuff, and we all know what house I am," Astrid smirked.

"Ravenclaw," Bella grinned. That's right. The girls loved Harry Potter, and even assigned themselves houses.  
Astrid was Ravenclaw, Bella was Gryffindor, Quanta was Huffelpuff, and Grace was Slytherine.

"What would I be?" Cassie asked.  
The girls shared a smirk.

"Right, just answer this 30 question quiz and we'll assign you," Grace leant forward, smiling devilishly.

So that's why she's Slytherine, Cassie thought.

* * *

"So no one has seen hair or hide of him for three days? And no witnesses?" Sunset, Anwel, Nightwing and Superboy had been assigned the Robert Pattinson case, or The Sparkle Case, as Anna was calling it.

"Nope, nothing," Lydia reported to Nightwing. Apparently, civilians found Anwel and Sunset much less intimidating that Nightwing and Superboy, but that was probably the fact that they both didn't have representations to keep up, or live down.

"Ok, well, we found his CCTV was put of loop, so no vision of it either," Nightwing frowned.

"And the genius controls the chaos," Anna sighed, "and we are so dumb."

* * *

"And it's official! Cassie is a Gryffindor!"


	4. Fluff

**Hey guys! The reviews for this story are astounding! So, to celebrate my good mood, read the warnings.**

**WARNING: FLUFF! COMPLETE AND UTTER FLUFF!**

**PAIRINGS: (OOH, NEW) SPITFIRE, L'GANN/M'GANN (DO THEYHAVE A NAME?), ASTRID/ROBIN (WINGS - I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY CHERRY, I PREFER THIS ONE), LYDIA/NIGHTWING (SUNWING), GRACE/GAR (SHIFTING CREATURE), BART/BELLA (RAPIDS), QUANTA/JAIME (BLUE MY MIND), ANNA/CONNOR (INVISIBLE STRENGTH)**

* * *

**ASTRID AND ROBINS POV**

"The Batcave is so much cooler outside if comics, cartoons and movies," Astrid breathed quietly when Tim brought her to the manor.

"Hello Astrid," an unmasked Batman sat at the Batcomputer, fingers tapping away at the keyboard.

"Urm, hi Mr Wayne," Astrid smiled slightly, as Tim removed his sunglasses.

"Call me Bruce, as you already know who we are," he looked up, and smiled at Tim's girlfriend.

"Sure, Bruce," Astrid returned his smile.

"C'mon, I want to show you the manor," Tim grinned, pulling her towards an elevator. She laughed.

* * *

**QUANTA AND BLUE BEETLES POV**

"Do you think they'll like me?" Quanta asked, nervously pulling on the bottom of her dark blue dress.

"They'll love you, they're my parents," Jaime soothed her, rubbing her upper arms. They stood beside the zeta tubes at the mountain, about to go and meet Jaimes parents.

"What have you told them about me? They don't know you're Blue Beetle," Quanta bit her lip.

"They do now," Jaime sported a crooked grin.

"You told them? But I don't think they'll like me," Quanta turned away.

"I told them so we wouldn't have to keep secrets from them. And they will love you. They're each half of me, and I love you, don't I?"

She smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

**GRACE AND BEAST BOYS POV**

"Gar, the zoo, really?" Grace laughed, as said boy, (plus cloaking charm), pulled her into said place.

"Yep," the charm allowed Gar to look like a normal human, for a while at least.

"Two tickets please," Gar asked the woman at the gate.

"Of course, for you and your girlfriend," she smiled. Grace and Gar turned away simoultainiously.

"We're not dating," they mumbled, paying for the tickets as they blushed.

* * *

**BELLA AND IMPULSES POV**

"Hey Belle," Bart greeted, as he walked into Bellas bedroom, "wanna make a fort again? Practically everyone's out so we can make a giant one in the common area."

"Yes!" Bella flung herself at him, "I'll go get the stuff," she kissed him on the cheek, before turning into steam and heading into the vents. If steam could blush, she would.

Why did I just do that? Isn't this weird feeling what Lydia described what liking a boy was like?

Ew.

No way.

Boys have cooties.

* * *

**ANNA AND SUPERBOY'S POV**

"And Megan isn't coming to your high school reunion because...?" Anna asked Conner.

"She's in Atlantis with L'Gann. Or out of the country with her boyfriend, Logan," Connor supplied. Anna nodded, as they continued walking towards the quaint cafe Happy Harbour High had decided to have their reunion in.

Anna and Connor entered, walking over to a booth overflowing with people.

"Connor, great to see you!" Mal stood up, acting like they hadn't chatted this morning.

"Anna!" Anna suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug, from Wendy.

"Wendy, can't, breath," Anna wheezed, as the black haired girl let go.

"Oops, sorry," Wendy chuckled apologetically.

"So you're Anna? Connors girlfriend?" Karen asked, the glint in her eye the only sign of her acting.

"Yeah, it's great to meet you all," Anna smiled.

* * *

**ALFRED, ASTRID AND ROBINS POV**

"Alfred, this is Astrid. Astrid, this is Alfred," Tim introduced.

"Hello, Mr Pennyworth, pleasure to meet you," Astrid shook the butler's hand.

"Hello, Miss Astrid, the pleasure is all mine. But may I say, my name is Alfred, not Mr Pennyworth," Alfred smiled down at the younger girl.

"And my name is Astrid, Mr Pennyworth. If you stop calling me Miss, I will call you Alfred," Astrid offered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Astrid," Alfred shook his head.

"I wouldn't bother, Alfred, Angel's as stubborn as a mule," Tim grinned.

"Angel?" Astrid was confused.

"Your wings look like an angels," Tim stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, so you're the Miss Astrid that Master Tim would not stop talking about?" Alfred smirked at the poor boy.

"It would seem so," Astrid grinned. She vaguely wondered if she could get him in on her next prank...

* * *

**QUANTA, BLUE BEETLE, THE REYES FAMILY'S POV**

"Hello, you must be Quanta. I'm Mrs Reyes, Jaimes mother," a kind faced woman answered the door, smiling brightly.

"Yes, I'm Quanta. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Reyes," Quanta smiled, walking through the doors.

"A polite young lady. You did well, Jaime," a man, probably Jaimes father, stated. Quanta and Jaime turned away, both blushing deeply.

Maybe, they would like her, after all.

* * *

**LYDIA, NIGHTWING, ARTRMIS AND WALLYS POV**

"Hey dude, hey Lydia," a red head answered the door of an apartment in Palo Alto.  
"Hey Wally," Dick smirked, as they bumped fists.

"Come on in," Wally grinned, turning away from the door and walking into what Lydia assumed to be the living room.

"Dick, Lydia!" Artemis smiled, sitting serenely on the sofa.

"Hey Artemis," they greeted, and all four sat down.

"Hey Wally?" Dick started.

"Yeah?"

"I bet I can still beat you in COD," Dick grinned.

"Oh no, girls v guys," Artemis grinned mischievously.

"I will warn you, I'm no good," Lydia whispered as she moved next to the blond.

"Hit random buttons, that's all I do and I win all the time," Artemis shrugged, and the game began.

Random button hitting did indeed seem the way to go.


	5. Maybe

**Hmmm... L'Gann and M'Gann are called Angelfish... waddya know? Well, thanks for all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) also, in sorry but no update next week, because of exams :'(**

**WARNINGS: KIDNAP, PUNCTUALITY ISSUES, THOUGHTS, SLIGHT ANGST.**

**PAIRINGS: SEE BEFORE, MINUS SPITFIRE (UNFORTUNATELY :'( )**

* * *

**TEAMS POV**

"Where's Black Canary? She's never late," Lydia shook her head, glaring at her watch as though it would make any difference.

"It is strange, but we should continue training without her," Nightwing decided, walking into the centre if the room.

He clapped his hands, "right, everybody, today we will be-"

BATMAN 02.

"Nightwing, you're taking training today, with my help," Batman growled. Everybody except the Batfam gulped, having heard about the Dark Knights training.

"I was just about to start," Nightwing sighed.

"Right? Does everybody remember what they were doing last week?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes," everybody chorused, except Jaime, who said "sí."

"Start doing that, Batman and I will come round and correct you," Nightwing designated, watching as the teens dispersed into different areas of the room, before walking over to Batman.

"What's happening?" He asked, quietly, pretending to study the team.

"Robin, toes pointed!" Batman shouted, before whispering, "Black Canary and Green Arrow have gone missing. As Dinah and Ollie."

"What! How are we dealing with this?" Nightwing hissed panic. Whoever kidnapped them either wanted something with Queen Industries, or knew Green Arrow and Black Canarys identities. Nightwing hoped for the former.

"They've gone right off the grid. No trackers, communication, video feed. Nothing. Probably the same person, or people, who took Plastic Man and Robert Pattinson."

"This is not good. I've at least got to tell Lydia. She'll know something's up when Canary doesn't show up tomorrow for Mentoring," Nightwings vision strayed to his girlfriend.

"Tell Lydia, Batgirl and Robin. Astrid is bound to find out from Robin, and the other girls from the news, so may as well tell them too. No one else. Am I clear?" Batman growled, and Nightwing gave a short, sharp nod. Batman nodded in return, before leaving via the zeta tubes.

Nightwing sighed, before walking over to Lydia and Batgirl, who were sparring. He quickly pulled them out the room, told them the news, and walked out before anyone noticed he was gone. He then walked over to Robin and Astrid, the latter failing at gymnastics.

"We may have a problem," he whispered, before quietly leading them out the room.

* * *

**LYDIA, ASTRID, ROBIN AND NIGHTWINGS POV**

"Oliver Queen, and his girlfriend Dinah Lance have gone missing. Many speculate-" Nightwing turned the TV off, but continued staring blankly at the screen.

"Nightwing? You OK?" Lydia asked, concerned.

"Worried," he mustered up a small smile for her.

"About the kidnappings?" Robin asked, arm around Astrids shoulders.

"Unfortunately," Nightwing sighed, before turning on the TV again.

"Unfortunately," Robin echoed.

The room remained silent.

"The League's on it, right?" Grace had appeared in the doorway.

"They are," Nightwing confirmed, nodding.

"Someone's gotta tell Artemis," Lydia sighed.

"Dibs not me!" Astrid and Robin shouted in union, running out the room.

* * *

**QUANTAS POV**

Maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to spend as much time with Jaime anymore.


	6. Sorry

**Heya! Sorry I missed last week, I didn't have time because of exam :( they went OK, if you wish to know. I don't own Young Justice**

**WARNING: PLOT TWIST, DEEP EMOTIONAL THOUGHTS AND HILLS.**

**PAIRINGS: SHIFTING CREATURE AND BLUE MY MIND**

* * *

**NIGHTWING AND BATMANS POV**

"Green Lanterns gone missing too?" Nightwing shot out, turning away, and groaning.

"Yes. Guy, Hal and John, have all gone missing, and the Green Lantern Corps. on Oa want to get involved," Batman nodded, watching his ex-protégé pace the Watchtower.

"So they can find them?" Nightwing brightened.

"Yes, and most likely Dinah and Ollie and Patrick** (Plastic Man)** too," Batman sighed, turning away. "Now don't you have a team to train?"

* * *

**GRACES POV**

Grace stood at the very peak of Mount Justice. It was a sunny day, only a few clouds blocking the otherwise crystalline blue sky.

She didn't want attention. She just wanted to be away from it all. She knew she shouldn't, but she did. She was hiding from the world, not bothering to show herself just yet. It wasn't like anyone had noticed she was gone.

* * *

**QUANTAS POV**

There was a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" Quanta called, laying her textiles homework on her bed.

"Hey Q," Jaime greeted, slouching onto her desk, "I was wondering if you wanted to head out today? And tomorrow we can go to that little café you wanted to visit, and the day after-"

"Jaime," Quanta started, "I think we should take a break." He looked at her, and blinked twice.

"Quanta, but-"

"No buts. I'm sorry, Jaime," she pushed him out the room and shut the door in his face. "I really am."


	7. Letter

**No more French lessons! Ever! :) :) :) that's right, I will never have another French lesson again! I hope, anyway... So, for disclaimer see chapter one, and keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**LEAGUE, NIGHTWING, MISS MARTIAN, SUPERBOY AND GREEN LANTERNS POV**

"Scanning," up in the Watchtower, a nameless Green Lantern scanned the Earth for the signal from the missing Earth Lanterns rings.

The Justice League and the few Young Justice members granted access to the Watchtower stood stiffly, waiting for any news of the missing heroes.

"Washington DC, these are the coordinates," the Lantern handed a green piece of paper over to Batman, who quickly and efficiently entered it into his wrist computer.

"The entire League will go. You can too, if you want," Batman addressed the Green Lantern, who shook his head.

"I have to leave."

"Of course. Team, you are to wait at the cave for word from us. Nightwing, if there's no reply from us in over 24 hours, do not follow," Batman finished his order with a Bat Glare, before sweeping his cloak and leading the League out the zeta tubes. The Green Lantern flew towards the air deck, and let himself out.

"You're not going to follow his orders, are you?" Connor sighed.

A hint of the first Boy Wonder showed through in Nightwings smirk. "Of course not."

**M'GANNS POV**

M'Gann picked up the note that had appeared on the kitchen table when she was making lunch.

Astrid (Elohim), Bella (Waterfall), Grace (Shifter), Quanta (Kineses), Lydia (Sunset), and Anna (Anwel) in exchange for the League members. Your choice.

It wasn't signed. M'Gann gasped, leaving the note on the table as she ran to get Nightwing.

A curious Grace shifted out of the floorboards, and picked up the letter. Her eyes widened.

**ASTRID, BELLA, GRACE, LYDIA, ANNA AND QUANTAS POV**

"We can't just leave them there!" Quanta argued. The girls had crowded into Lydia's room, it being the neatest.

"I agree. We can't let them die when we know we could save them," Grace nodded.

"But what's the chance this person is telling the truth? They could kill the League as soon as we turn up, kill all of us, or even just blow up the world because, well, why not? We can't trust them... but it's the only option we have," Astrid sighed, looking down at her feet.

"It's the only option we have," Bella echoed.

Lydia nodded firmly. "So, we turn ourselves over tonight. Before anyone can stop us."

**VILLAINS POV**

The villain stood in the shadows, watching her Tv screens. As the girls snuck out to Washington DC, she smiled. She was going to have so much fun.


	8. Your name is

(1) We actually did this, it was hilarious!

**Hey guys! This is very near the end of this instalment of SWD, but the next will be SWD: ... Again? I hope you enjoy it :) In this chapter, we find the identity of the villain.**

**WARNING: SECRETS, BARGAINS, A CLIFFHANGER AND MEMORIES FROM THE FIRST EVER SWD INSTALMENT.**

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

The girls let Knife, Sword and Dagger cuff their wrists as they walked into the Washington building they had been directed to by the mysterious villain.

"Am I the only one mildly curious as to who this villain is?" Astrid asked, as she was herded along the corridor with her friends.

"Yeah, that is kinda annoying actually," Quanta shrugged.

"Male or female?" Bella pondered.

"Human or not human?" Grace smirked.

"I think the better question is whether they're cuckoo or not,"Astrid grinned.

"Shut up!" Knife barked, shoving Astrid forward. Lydia cracked up laughing.

"Hey Bella, trip over a dying man and it will be our English trip all over again!" Quanta chuckled.

"What happened on your English trip?" Knife, Sword and Dagger remained quietly curious.

"We were going to see a play on World War 1, and someone acting as a General shouted in Astrids ear, asking why she was walking so slowly. She replied it was because she wanted to, and the General shoved her. And Bella tripped over a dying man and told him to die quietly," Quanta grinned. **(1)**.

"Why am I surprised?" Anna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We're here," Dagger droned, leading them out of the cold, windowless hallway, into a cold, windowless, and rotting room. The floorboards creaked with every step, the entire building groaning under the weight of it all.

In one corner of the room, there was a multitude of screens, and a large black chair that inhibited the sight of whoever sat in it. One screen showed the release of the entire League. They all rubbed their wrists where they had been chained to the wall, except Batman. The Dark Knight looked deep into the camera, before a hand came out from the chair and turned it off.

"Just to show my end of the deal was upheld," the villains voice filtered out from the darkness, the dainty fingers that weren't held in shadow gesturing in a circle.

"Whatever. What do you want from us?" Grace growled, seemingly angry.

"Revenge," the villain stood up, and walked round the chair, leaving only her face in shadow.

"I swear that's all anyone wants around here," Lydia sighed.

"Pretty much," Sword giggled, before one of her sisters hit her over the head.

"Revenge for what?" Anna asked, stepping forward slightly.

"My brother," the villain stepped completely out of the shadows, her brown hair up in a ponytail. "Oh shut up Charlie!" She snapped at something nobody else could see. "Yes, I know she killed you. It was not my fault! Yeah, I staged it, but that was so we could get intel for them. Shut up and let me talk."

She turned back to the group of girls, Knife, Sword and Dagger, and smiled brightly.

"She has so lost her marbles," Bella nodded vigorously.

The villains eyes sparkled, "do you recognize me, Astrid?"

Astrid gulped, eyes flying everywhere but the villains. "I do."

"And my name is?" The villains face twisted into a grotesque smile.

Astrid finally looked up, her green eyes meeting the villains grey blue. "Lara. Your name is Lara."


	9. Fun

**All rights for this chapter go to Cherryblosssom24. I'm really sorry I couldn't write it, I just haven't been having a good writing week... disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

**DAGGER AND GIRLS POV**

"So let me get this straight, she kidnapped Robert Pattinson because the psycho 14 year old loves him?" Lydia asked incredulously.

The cell they had been shoved into was dark and dank and the girls kept huddled together to keep warm. Bella was bored and humming an annoying repetitive song. But shut up once Astrid and Lydia shot her bat glares. Astrid had had more practice, though, having been trying since before she had visited Earth-16.

"Yes that's very straight, or wonky," Dagger grinned at her phrasing

"On a wonk, or on a tangent," Bella said cocking her head to one side

"Bella quit interrupting," Lydia growled, "carry on," she motioned to Dagger

"Ok, So after Lady Lara-" Astrid scoffed, Dagger narrowed her eyes but carried on

"Lady Lara hired me and she was awfully nice, however she was a bit cuckoo."

"A bit?" Quanta asked

"Fine, she was extremely cuckoo," Dagger sighed, "She talks to her brother who is deceased."

Astrid wrapped her wings wrapped around and had shuffled into the corner. After all, the villains hadn't supplied the anti-power collars they used in Belle Reve.

"We know" Anna said brushing some hair behind her ear

"Wish Nightwing and the team could bust us out of here" Lydia whispered

"Oh no" Dagger said a sinister tone in her voice "the fun hasn't begun yet"

Astrid was at a loss for words. "Well, damn."


	10. Hologram

**FINAL CHAPTER OF LUCK! The next one will be the last called SWD: ...Again? And the only clue I will give you you is "mirror" :) I'll post here when it's up. Disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

"Ouch. Pain. Ouch. Pain," Bella recited, over and over again. It was starting to become a melody, the other girls adding in their own separate beats.

Astrid sat in the corner, reliving the memory of Lara implanting something large and painful into her shoulder with a giant needle, doing a very bad attempt at beat boxing along with Bella.

Lydia, on the other hand, was humming along, watching Knife stand in the doorway.

Knife stretched, and walked out, probably deciding the girls weren't a threat. Wrong decision.

Grace immediately shifted out of her chains, and so did Lydia after a question to the youngest girl.

Astrid used her wing feather's to pick the lock, Quanta used her telekinesis to rip the chains apart, and Bella formed a key from the water droplets falling down the opposite wall. They stood up, and stretched.

"Umm, guys?" Anna asked. Astrid chuckled at her sister, but picked the lock.

"So where to now?"

"I don't know," Bella turned around to face the person behind her, and Lara hit her over the head with a crowbar. The water bender fell to the ground.

"Baby Belle!" Bart rushed in, fully decked out in his Impulse costume.

"He does know that's a type of cheese, right?" Tim whispered in Astrids ear and she giggled.

"How long have you guys been here?" Lydia asked, scanning the small room for Nightwing.

"Not long. Miss Martian has already taken Knife, Sword and Dagger off to prison, and Nightwing's bringing Lara here. Who'd have guessed her, right?" Beast Boy grinned, standing between his sister and Grace.

"It's okay," Tim put his arms round Astrids shoulders, as the girl shrunk in on herself.

"What, may I ask, happened?" Bella sat up, rubbing her head.

"Belaire!" Bart leant down, and kissed the water bender. Lydia raised an eyebrow, as Bella kissed back. Lydias sister pulled away.

"And I'm pretty sure that's a place," Astrid sighed, kissing Robin lightly on the cheek.

"Impulse! We are both in uniform!" Bella blushed. Everyone was slightly shocked at Bellas language, but brushed it off.

"Hey Rob, take her for me?" Nightwing shuffled in, handed Lara to Robin, and moved over to Lydia, who he kissed lightly.

"Quanta," Jaime couldn't take it anymore, and he walked over to the blonde. "Please take me back."

Begging is above us, Jaime Reyes, the scarab whispered. Blue Beetle ignored it.

"Why should I?" Quanta sighed.

"Because I am Jaime. Because you are Quanta. Because I never want to lose you, and cannot live without you. Be the Montague to my Capulet. Be the star to my night. Be the bullet to my gun. The heroin to my addiction. The blood to my body. The words to my story. I love you, Quanta," he gripped her hands, retracting his armour, and stared into her light blue eyes. She kissed him.

Beep. Beep.

"That sounds like a bomb," L'Gann spoke the obvious.

"Astrid? Why is your shoulder beeping?" Guardian asked, looking down on the smaller girl.

"Lara," Astrid gasped. Said psychopath giggled.

"What did you do to Astrid?" Robin slammed Lara into a wall, holding her a good few feet off the ground.

Lara gasped for air. "Boom," she eventually got out. Astrids whole body flickered like a hologram, and Robin leapt to her, grabbing her arm.

Lara was dragged along with him, as Quanta, Gar, Mal, Karen, Cassie, Batgirl and L'Gann jumped in to help. The flickering spread down the line, and the rest of the team watched helplessly as Lara, Bella, Impulse, Robin, Astrid, Batgirl, Quanta, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy and Guardian disapeared.

"No," Anna stared at the place her sister had once occupied. "No."


End file.
